A Thundercub born of deciet
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A sequel story to Hannah the warrior maiden changed by love's magic. Lion-o and Hannah had been praying for a child. But after two years they began to despair of ever getting their wish. Mum-Ra decides to take advantage of the lord and lady of Thundercats' emotions and turn it against them. But will this child be there destruction or see the light after find out it's origins.


_A sequel story to Hannah the warrior maiden changed by love's magic. Lion-o and Hannah had been praying for a child. But after two years they began to despair of ever getting their wish. Mum-Ra decides to take advantage of the lord and lady of Thundercats' emotions and turn it against them. But will this child be there destruction or see the light after find out it's origins._

Chapter 1

Mum-Ra had a plan to destroy the Thundercats once and for all. He took some special clay and formed it into a baby Thunderian. He knew the Thundercats were kind and wouldn't turn away an infant especially one of their own kind. Ma mutt barked as he watched Mum-Ra. "Yes my pet, soon my plan will fall into place." Mum-Ra said. "All it needs is the final ingredient. Something to show that this cub will become the flesh and blood of the lord and lady of the Thundercats." he said.

"You called for us Mum-Ra?" Slithe asked coming in.

"Yes I did I need you to get the blood of Lion-o and Hannah, to finish my project so I can destroy the Thundercats once and for all," Mum-Ra said.

"But why do you want their blood?" Monkian asked.

"A good question Monkian," Mum-Ra said. "See this?" he asked pointing at the cub that was formed out of clay.

"Yes," Monkian said and the other mutants nodded.

"This clay is molded to look like a baby Thunderian a Thundercub, this cub will be the trap to destroy the Thundercats my magic has a hold of this cub. Knowing that it will soon destroy the Thundercats. It will be innocent enough before I go through with it I will go out disguised as stork pretending to tell them that the storks heard their cries and woes of having trouble having an heir and shall bring them one in three days time, that is when you get the blood and then I will mix the blood together and then pour it over the clay child and then the cub will come to life. Then I will use the cub to control the Thundercats then destroy them!" Mum-Ra said.

"I see but won't the storks find out? I heard rumors that the storks know when a baby is delivered and they didn't plan on bringing a baby to the couple." Jackalman said.

"Yes the storks are very busy, creatures they know what will happen and I'm telling you they are not going to like it." Vultureman said.

"Oh be quiet you two! This plan sounds interesting. We will do it Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

"Good now let's put my plan into motion." Mum-Ra said. Then transformed into a stork.

At Cat's lair Lion-o and Hannah were sitting on their bed. "I wish we had a child," Hannah said. "We had longed for one for years and yet it seems we will never get our wish. I think the problem is me," she said.

"No, Hannah, I know it's not you, Pumyra said it can take time to have a baby. My father told me it took him and my mother 6 years when they got me," Lion-o said.

Hannah managed to smiled. "Thanks Lion-o, but I wish we could have a baby, I feel so jealous seeing Willa with her son." she said.

"I understand, seeing all the babies around it's hard not to feel that way," Lion-o said.

Pumyra came into the room and checked Hannah over. "Well Hannah you are not the reason why you haven't had any children. You are perfectly capable of having children as is Lion-o, just be patient, sooner or later you will have a baby," Pumyra said.

But Hannah was still depressed.

Jaga appeared a bit later and talked to Lion-o. "Jaga Hannah is so depressed. She wants a child more than anything." Lion-o said. "Pumyra said we are perfectly able of having children but Hannah didn't seem to cheer up," he said.

"Everything will be fine Lion-o I know for sure you two will soon have a baby." Jaga said. "Just take care of her." he said.

"Thank you Jaga," Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o and Hannah saw something it was a stork. "A stork?" Hannah asked.

It landed on the windowsill. "We storks have heard your wishes about wanting a child and woes about not having one we will grant your wish. We will bring you a baby in three days time," the stork said.

"Wow thank you," Hannah said. "I've seen the storks before they normally bring babies to couples who are struggling to start a family," she said.

"I will let the other Thundercats know," Lion-o said.

The stork nodded and left. Mum-Ra laughed to himself all according to plan.

The other Thundercats heard the good news now there was going to be a baby at Cat's lair.

Meanwhile a young stork discovered some life clay was missing. "Mason we are missing the life clay we set aside for the Lord and lady of the Thundercats if they didn't have a cub by the beginning of next year." She said.

"You're right," Mason said. "We will keep a watch out if a baby comes from it I hope the baby is well loved and looked after we will use our magic tree crystal to watch if anything bad happens we will warn the Thundercats." Mason said.

To be continued.


End file.
